This invention relates generally to mats; and, more particularly, to a new and improved nonslip, padded mat.
Mats are widely used for a multitude of applications. For instance, in automobile applications, mats are placed on the floorboards in the passenger compartment and in the trunk to protect the underlying carpet and to provide a nonslip surface; and, in passenger compartment applications, to provide added comfort to the owners and passengers. In addition, in home and office applications, mats are utilized in entrance-ways, showers and tubs, and under office chairs and heavy equipment, to name only a few such applications. Mats can also be found in fitness applications such as workout and equipment (i.e., treadmill, weight machine) mats. Because of the enormous widespread use of mats, any improvement, however slight, can have a tremendous increase in net public utility.
Mats have historically been manufactured using a simple padding or other sponge-like material (i.e., rubber, cotton, synthetic fibers). However, these types of unprotected mats have many disadvantages. For instance, in high-traffic or high-use areas, the mats quickly wear or deteriorate, resulting in the need for costly, premature replacement. Another disadvantage of these simple designs is the fact that many of the mats will slip during use, causing an increase in wear and tear, and resulting in an increase in potential for accidents and injuries.
In an attempt to eliminate or reduce some of the above-discussed disadvantages, a variety of mat designs have been proposed. For instance, mats having elastomeric projections on the lower surface of the mat have been disclosed wherein the projections penetrate an underlying carpet to help secure the mat into a desired position. An example of such a device may be found by reference to U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,063 to Reuben. Such devices are disadvantageous in that the top surface is carpet or similar material; and, thus, the top surface wears relatively quickly and is not easily cleanable. In addition, over time, the carpeted top layer can separate from the bottom layer, thus causing the top surface to slide during use. Some designs, as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,932 to McClung, incorporate an additional pad on the top layer to help prevent wear in a high-use area. For instance, in automobile floor-mat applications, a pad is placed at a location corresponding to where the heel of a shoe might rest during use. Although this helps to protect that specific area, this design is disadvantageous in that the remaining portion of the mat is exposed and, thus, unprotected.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,768 to Wiley, III, discloses a two piece mat having an upper carpeted portion and a lower, rubber-like portion. The upper carpeted portion can be removed to protect it against staining and wetting by soiled shoes. This design, however, requires the burden of removing the upper portion and does not adequately protect the carpeted portion from other wear and tear.
In addition to the above-discussed disadvantages, the referenced prior art does not adequately prevent the separation or creasing of the mat while positioned on an uneven surface (i.e., in automobile applications).
It is readily apparent that a new and improved padded mat encased in a nonslip material that securely engages with a surface area and decreases creasing and separation of the encasing material from the padding material is needed. It is, therefore, to the provision of such an improvement that the present invention is directed.
In accordance with the several objects of this invention, presented is a nonslip, padded mat for use, primarily, in automobile applications such as floor mats and trunk mats; however, the invention may also be utilized for many home and business applications. In a preferred embodiment, the present invention comprises a layer having carpeted upper surface and/or other rubber-like padding material covered with a translucent upper elastomeric sheet. The upper elastomeric layer may have downwardly depending projections that engage the carpeted upper surface of the inner padding layer, thereby reducing the likelihood that the upper elastomeric layer will slip relative to the inner padding layer. The upper elastomeric layer is sewn or otherwise affixed to the carpeted surface to prevent slipping and creasing of the upper elastomeric layer relative to the padding during use. In addition, in a preferred embodiment for use on carpeted surfaces, a lower elastomeric layer may be provided with downwardly depending projections that engage an underlying carpeted surface, in order to reduce slipping of the device relative to the underlying surface. An overcovering material may be provided to further protect the upper elastomeric layer from excessive soiling.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is to provide a new and improved nonslip, padded mat that is protected from water and dirt and can be easily cleaned.
Another feature and advantage of the present invention is to provide a new and improved nonslip, padded mat having means for removably securing the mat to the applied surface to prevent slipping of the mat during use.
Another feature and advantage of the present invention is to provide a new and improved nonslip, padded mat having downwardly depending projections on the upper covering layer for engaging the padding/carpet layer material to help prevent slipping and separation between the covering material and the padding/carpet layer. In addition, when the mat is creased or placed on an uneven surface, the projections assist in ensuring the encasing material returns to its proper position relative to the padding/carpet material.
Another feature and advantage of the present invention is to provide a new and improved nonslip, padded mat whereby the upper elastomeric layer is sewn or otherwise affixed to the carpeted surface to prevent slipping and creasing of the elastomeric layer relative to the padding during use.
Another feature and advantage of the present invention is to provide a new and improved nonslip, padded mat that is translucent, to enable the viewing of desired indicia carried by the padding/carpet layer, such as an automobile manufacturer""s logo or some other pattern or artistic design.
Another feature and advantage of the present invention is to provide a new and improved nonslip, padded mat having an overcovering material to further protect the upper elastomeric layer from excessive soiling.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art by reference to the drawings and to the detailed description of the preferred embodiment presented herein.